


Home (Future CS drabble)

by ThisIsSilvia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsSilvia/pseuds/ThisIsSilvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Killian Jones are home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (Future CS drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write anything, the nearest thing I’ve ever wrote being essays. So bear with me, because this might be absolute garbage. I wrote this right after I saw the promo for 5x15, and i really needed some fluff to cheer me and my fellow shipmates up. I posted it on Tumblr, but now I remembered I have and account here, so I thought "hey, why not?". So here it goes, pointless fluffy future cs drabble. It’s not edited and English isn’t my first language, so I apologize if something doesn’t make sense or there are mistakes along the way.

The little boy was looking up at him with his big blue eyes wide open. Killian extended his right arm and the boy started playing with his wedding band, absolutely marveled by its golden shine.

A little girl came into the room looking for her favorite toy, which was laying on the floor at Killian’s feet, in a pile of random games and toys and stuffed animals. It was obvious there were kids living in the house.

“Daddy, when is mommy coming home?” The little girl looked up at his father, a small pout on her porcelain-like face.

“Hey there, little princess” Killian said picking her up so she was resting on his hip. Her blonde locks bouncing in the lose ponytail she wore in the back of her head just like her mother’s always did. “Mommy should be here anytime soon, she was dropping Henry off at Regina’s tonight after school”

Just as if on cue, they heard the front door  open and close. The little girl wriggled to be put down on the floor, and as soon as her feet made contact with the soft carpet, she took off running towards her mother.

The little boy started whimpering, obviously not liking the lack of attention he was receiving now that his mother was home. He extended his chubby arms wanting to be picked up. Killian obliged happily.

“Hey, lieutenant, did you feel left out?” He said to his son, who was now content to be in his father’s arms. “Should we go and welcome mommy home?” he said whilst tickling his side, making his son giggle.

When he turned around, he saw Emma standing at the door with the girl that was her exact copy in her arms, watching delighted the scene in front of her, her husband and their son smiling happily at each other.

“Hello, pirate”

“Hello, princess”

As if their bodies where magnets that couldn’t stay apart for much longer, they moved closing the distance, and joined their lips in a chaste kiss appropriate for their kids’ eyes, but with the same meaning behind it as they all had since they sealed their love five years ago: love, happiness and the feeling of being home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback on how to improve my writing, or if something doesn’t make sense, just let me know to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Also, let me know what you think! xx


End file.
